A fanfiction between 2 streamers :D
by akirasanogame
Summary: a little two shot between two of my favorite streamers, Calindel and ForcefulFalcon from twitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A stream from Cal's point of view

Cal sat at his computer, getting ready for a stream when a knock came to his door. He got up and went to answer it, seeing Katie at the door. "Katie! It's nice to see you here, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Katie smiled. "I'm here for a visit, are you about to stream?" She asked, curiously. Cal nodded. "I was, but do you want to join me?" He asked. Katie tried to hide a smirk, but failed. "Sure," she said. Oh she joined him alright.

She pushed him onto the computer chair, getting down between his legs. "Just relax Cal, and try to stream," she told him. Cal looked down at Katie, with an eyebrow raised. He was already hard for her, they had been planning this kind of thing for weeks now. Cal tried to relax as he started the stream as usual and sent the event out in his steam group. He felt Katie unzip his pants and stroke his hardness, making sure to tease him and such.

The first people arrived onto chat as Cal greeted everyone, trying not to moan from the attention he was getting from Katie. He was lucky he wasn't using his camera today, or that would have been embarrassing. He tried to stream battle royale as usual, muting the stream several times to groan aloud. Katie had by then taken him into her mouth, licking and sucking at his length, teasing him and keeping him on edge several times. Cal continued to try and stream, trying to keep his mind focused and concentrating on the game. Several times he glared down at Katie, to stop her from teasing him. Katie only gave him an innocent look, moving his hand up and down his length slowly to tease him some more.

After 10 minutes, which felt like hours, Cal muted the stream just to release into Katie's hand. He groaned, lay his head back, panting. He was tired. Katie smiled up at him. "Did you have fun?" She asked. Cal laughs. "Of course, but I will get you back for that," he said. Katie giggled and left, and Cal went on to finish the stream, feeling energized and ready to get back at Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ForcefulFalcon's POV

Katie sat at her computer, getting ready to stream as she heard the usual noises of the neighbors upstairs. She sighed, and shook her head. "Why must they be so noisy today?" She asked and sighed as she got up to get something to drink. It had only been a week after she had stopped by to see Cal and to... Do some things with him while he was streaming. Just thinking about it was making her soaked. She bit back a sigh and opened a Dr. Pepper. She froze when she heard someone knock on her door. She went to answer it, seeing Cal standing here.

"Hey Cal," she said, opening the door to let him in. Cal walked on in, smiling some. "You about to stream?" He asked, smirking some. "Of course, I was just about to start," said Katie. "Well, remember when I said I'd get you back for what happened last week?" Asked Cal. Katie blushed and went to sit down at her computer. She happened to be wearing a skirt, so Cal got easy access to her area. Katie sighed and started the stream up as usual, and since it was Wednesday, it was a "The Walking Dead" stream so she went ahead and started it up. Cal teased her by running a finger up and down her inner thighs, and Katie had to fight to keep a straight face. She had her camera on as usual, so it was harder to keep a straight face.

She went on with the stream as usual, going with the story and such. She jumped when Cal moved her underwear aside to touch her clit. She bit back a whimper and continued to stream. Cal smirked and continued with his ministrations, slowly taking her underwear off. Katie tried not to squirm in her seat, as Cal inserted a finger inside of her. He was going to tease her for as long as possible. Cal bit back a chuckle, and pumped her, making sure to curve his fingers to hit her g spot. Everyone in chat could tell what was happening and were making jokes about it. It got to the point where Katie had to turn off her webcam and microphone to moan. Cal laughs and started to muiltitask by licking her clit and pumping his fingers in and out. Katie just sat back to enjoy the show, relaxing and going on with the stream. After a few minutes though she muted her microphone just as she screamed out in orgasm. Cal kept up his ministrations so she could ride out her orgasm. "Oh dear Jesus," she said, as she came down from it. Cal laughs and moves away. He licked his fingers to taste her. "Mmm so sweet," he said in that sexy voice of his. Katie blushed and gently slapped him. "Get out of here Cal,"she said as she walked him out. "Maybe.. We can go farther next time," said Cal, who winked. Katie smiled. "Maybe," she said before closing the door and going back to the stream.


End file.
